Lara Stone
by otakufan89
Summary: Harry's cousin comes into Hogwarts in Harry's Fourth Year. There must be tons of stories like these so u don't have to read this one. It relates too much with the book so you wouldn't like reading it. Anyway. That's all. ;) I won't be reading the reviews.
1. Part 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," said a girl with long, silky black hair and glittering brown eyes, "I'm sorry for being such a burden." The ancient wizard gave a chuckle.  
  
"Not at all Lara," said the man, "Actually, I'm relieved you came to me after your parents died. You're the only relative Mr. Potter has on James's side of the family." Lara gave a small smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite interested to see my cousin," said Lara, "When will I meet him?" At that Dumbledore grinned.  
  
"As you know, the Quidditch World Cup is tomorrow and I would like you to go in my stead," said Professor Dumbledore, "I hope you will be interested in these box seats." Lara gave a surprised look before giving her objections.  
  
"That's all right Professor," said Lara quickly, "Those tickets are worth giving an arm for. I can't take them."  
  
"Nonsense," said Dumbledore shaking his head, "I'm your legal guardian now and I would like you to go and meet Harry before going to Hogwarts. Now, Minerva will be taking you there and you will be left in her care so behave yourself. Since she has only enough time to take you to Cornelius I expect you to be on your best behavior."  
  
"You mean the Minister?!" exclaimed Lara surprised. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"He has heard of your relation to Mr. Potter and offered to watch you while I'm gone," said Dumbledore, "Since you will be meeting Harry at the World Cup I will give you a letter explaining everything. I believe he is also staying with the Weasleys so I'll enclose a note for him too."  
  
"Thank you so much professor," said Lara gratefully.  
  
"Now, now, you're making me blush," said the professor who was now turning a shade of pink before sending her off to bed. The next day Lara was awakened by a small shake. Lara opened her eyes and saw a woman with reddish hair, along with a few white strands, tucked into a bun and serious eyes behind her rectangular spectacles.  
  
"You must be Lara," said the woman in a strict voice, "I am Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore said I will be taking you to the World Cup to the Minister."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," nodded Lara, "Should I be getting ready?"  
  
"I suppose so," said the Professor, "Prepare to leave in half an hour and bring a few of your things with you. Now, I don't believe you have gotten your school supplies yet but I trust that you will either ask Cornelius or Mr. Weasley to take you to Diagon Alley. Can you handle that?"  
  
"Yes Professor," said Lara before the woman left. Lara changed from her nightgown to Muggle clothes. It was loose cargo pants and a red shirt along with a light blue hat. The girl hurriedly stuffed Muggle money along with wizarding money and other necessities into a small duffel bag before going out to see Professor McGonagall waiting at the door obviously in a hurry.  
  
"C'mon then," said the professor before walking outside in a brisk manner.  
  
"Is that a portkey professor?" asked Lara when McGonagall was holding a small shoe.  
  
"Yes," nodded the professor, "Now go on and grab hold. We'll be going in 3...2...1." Lara felt an irresistible force tugging her forward as she and the professor were swept into a vortex of swirling colors. They landed on their feet in front of a bustling crowd of wizards. Lara goggled at a man seeming to be from the Ministry in a woman's nightgown. Meanwhile, McGonagall paid no attention as she looked at her watch. "Cornelius is late," said the professor.  
  
"Not at all Minerva," said the Minister from behind her, "I was waiting all this time." Cornelius Fudge gave the girls a smile before staring curiously at Lara. "Would you be Mr. Potter's long-lost relative?" the Minister asked curiously. Lara grinned.  
  
"Not at all, just the forgotten one," said Lara, "When Harry was being reviewed for the history books they only bothered to mention the Muggle side of him not being interested in the wizarding part."  
  
"Yes, well, thank you Minerva," said Cornelius turning to the older woman, "I'll be taking Lara now." Not a moment afterwards McGonagall left apparating away.  
  
"Sir, will I be able to see Harry soon?" asked Lara.  
  
"Oh yes, he'll be in the top box with us along with Arthur and his kids," replied Cornelius.  
  
"If it's all right, I'd like to go to him after the Cup at night," said Lara, "I'd like to surprise him."  
  
"All right then," said the Minister cheerily, "I'm happy to be in on the secret. Now, we'll have to be stopping by to act as companions for the Bulgarian Minister of Magic so we'll have to go to our seats now." The Bulgarian Minister met Lara and Mr. Fudge as he was about to enter the ticket box. He gave a Bulgarian hello which Mr. Fudge could not understand.  
  
"He just said hello Mr. Fudge," said Lara with a smile. The Minister looked surprised.  
  
"My word, I didn't know you could speak Bulgarian," said Mr. Fudge in surprise. Lara gave a laugh.  
  
"I was gifted with quite a vocabulary of different languages," said Lara as an answer before turning to the Minister and speaking in perfect Bulgarian, "Nice to meet you Minister." With that Lara took her seat to the far end of the box away from the others happy to be alone. She looked at the other end where a boy with a head of messy black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead sat. Lara looked away immediately with the thought of how much he resembled 'Uncle James'. The Quidditch match soon began being announced by a man Mr. Fudge commented was Ludo Bagman. Lara paid no attention to the match and was in deep thought. She could only hear the results in which Ireland had won except the seeker, Viktor Krum from Bulgaria, had received the snitch. The Ireland team were celebrating gleefully as they had gone to the top box.  
  
"Vell, ve fought bravely," said the Bulgarian minister in a depressed voice.  
  
"You can speak English!" cried Fudge, "And hear I've been miming everything to you the whole time."  
  
"It vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister with a shrug. Soon after the Irish victors had stepped down from their applauds Lara stood up.  
  
"Mr. Fudge, is it all right if I go and see Harry now?" asked Lara.  
  
"Oh yes," said the Minister, "I'll have Arthur take you to my tent later." Lara stood up duffel bag in hand following the mess of black hair to their tent. She stopped outside about a meter away from their campsite. She breathed deeply before going over to them and taking out the two letters Dumbledore had written walked over to Mr. Weasley clearing her throat.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you be Mr. Weasley?" asked Lara to a tall man with a clump of blazing red hair on his head.  
  
"Yes may I help you?" he asked. Lara looked to Harry who wasn't paying much attention before looking back at Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'm Lara Stone, Harry's cousin," said Lara in a clear voice. Now Lara had Harry's attention as he looked at her in shock amidst the other Weasleys.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Harry in surprise.  
  
"I know you might not believe me but I have letters written from Professor Dumbledore saying it all," said Lara handing one to Harry and then Mr. Weasley. Lara was silent not looking into the curious eyes of the other Weasleys and a girl with bushy brown hair. When the two had finished reading their letter they gave Lara un unreadable look and then back to the letter and then back at Lara. Through the silence one of the twins Lara had seen before spoke.  
  
"Well, they do have some of a resemblance," he commented. This broke the trance and Lara gave the surprised Harry a hug.  
  
"I'm so happy to finally see you Harry!" said Lara eagerly.  
  
"Why don't we talk about this inside," offered Mr. Weasley opening the tent door. The group assembled in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley, we're Harry's best friends," greeted Ron.  
  
"I'm Percy, I work at the Ministry," said a toll boy huffily.  
  
"We're Fred and George," greeted the twins.  
  
"I'm Ginny," said a small redhead with a shy smile.  
  
"Hey, I'm Charlie," said a boy in his twenties, "I handle dragons."  
  
"And I'm Bill," said a boy after Charlie, "I work at Gringotts."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," said Lara, "I'm Lara Stone."  
  
"Lara, do you mind telling us how you're related to Harry?" inquired Mr. Weasleys. Lara nodded.  
  
"Harry's father is my uncle," began Lara, "He and my mother were siblings."  
  
"Did you say you were Lara Stone?" interrupted Hermione who was before, deep in thought.  
  
"Yes," nodded Lara.  
  
"I've heard of you before," said Hermione, "When I was reading the Daily Prophet. You're supposed to be one of the most gifted witches of the century!"  
  
"Why is that?" asked Ginny curiously. Lara chose to answer that herself.  
  
"I'm a Seer and I can speak to animals," answered Lara.  
  
"You mean you're a Parseltongue like Harry!" exclaimed Ron in surprise.  
  
"Not just that Ron," said Hermione in an annoyed voice, "A Parseltongue can only speak to snakes but Lara can speak to any animal."  
  
"When you said you were a Seer like what do you mean by that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I can see into the future when I want to or sometimes I go into a trance," said Lara.  
  
"Did you by any chance already know what the results to the Quidditch match was way beforehand?" asked Fred Weasley.  
  
"Yes but I've found a way to just see into what I want to see and live in the present," said Lara, "I find knowing things that have already happened very bothersome."  
  
"Excuse me Lara but where are your parents?" asked Bill, "I'm sure they'd love to meet Harry." At this Lara felt a knot in her stomach.  
  
"My parents were killed by Death Eaters in the U.S.," said Lara sadly. Before anyone else could speak loud screaming was heard.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" shouted George above all the ruckus. The group went outside and were surprised to see people in cloaks and masks outside. All were surprised except for Lara who was silent.  
  
"We're going to help the Ministry!" said Mr. Weasley to the group, "You lot- go to the woods and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when this ruckus is fixed." With that Mr. Weasley left leading the way for Bill, Charlie, and Percy their wands held out.  
  
"C'mon," said Fred taking Ginny's hand and leading the others to the forest.  
  
"Keep your wands out," warned Lara her own kept to the side. They passed a huge crowd surrounding a Muggle family who were up in the air. Lara's face grew rosy out of anger and took out her wand shouting Pertificus Totalus. The wand was aimed straight at the Death Eaters who were now motionless. Lara muttered something under her breath and the Muggles landed gently to the floor before turning to the others who were gaping at her. "What?" asked Lara when they had reached the forest. Fred, George, and Ginny had somehow strayed away leaving only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lara.  
  
"You weren't allowed to do that!" shouted Hermione in the dark.  
  
"Who said?" asked Lara before muttering Lumos. A large beacon of light appeared. "I can't just stand around when someone's in trouble," said Lara.  
  
"Well, look who we have here," said a voice from behind the four. They turned and saw a pale boy with white to blonde hair snickering at them.  
  
"Malfoy," said Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
"I see you've claimed another follower Potter," spat Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know who you are but just leave us alone," said Lara.  
  
"You better watch it," said Malfoy, "Anyway you three had better be hurrying along now wouldn't you? You wouldn't want her spotted."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" challenged Hermione.  
  
"They're after Muggles Granger," said Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione's a witch," snarled Harry. Lara sensing a fight pushed Harry back.  
  
"We don't have time now Harry," said Lara leading them away from Malfoy, "Ron's dad told us to go." Lara led the three to a path filled with people, mainly teenagers. A girl with thick curly hair turned to them.  
  
"Ou est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue..."  
  
"Er...what?" asked Ron obviously confused. The girl was taken aback and walked off muttering 'Ogwarts.  
  
"Beauxbatons," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Sorry?" said Harry looking to Hermione.  
  
"You know, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic... I read about it in An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe."  
  
"Oh," was all Harry said.  
  
"Well, we better be going, the others can't have gone that far," said Ron before taking his wand out. Harry looked in his pocket for his but raised his eyes in alarm.  
  
"I've lost my wand!" exclaimed Harry in surprise.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione before holding their wands now acting like flashlights out.  
  
"Don't bother," sad Lara, "We should get going. Harry should find his wand soon enough." The other three shrugged thinking it was Lara's Seer abilities that told her. Moving along the path the four saw a gaggle of young men surrounding three tall veela. They were boasting of their many false achievements. Ron now joined in saying he had invented a broom that could fly to Jupiter. Now they were alone and very watchful.  
  
"You know, anyone could jump at us right now," commented Harry. Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Ron in a shaky voice. The one in the bushes gave a cry, but not one of fear... they were shouting a spell.  
  
"MORSMORDE!" Something green and glowing erupted from the bushes and shot out to the sky. It was a tremendous skull with a snake coming out of its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher for all to see. Suddenly the woods erupted with even louder screams.  
  
"Revaro!" shouted Lara aiming her wand at the sky. As soon as she said that a bright red light shot out from her wand and to the sign encircling the sign and surrounding it like a tornado before it disappeared. He turned to the other four who were now looking at her strangely. "C'mon! We have to go right now!" shouted Lara tying to pull the others away. Hermione knew what was happening and pulled on Harry's and Ron's arms.  
  
"Lara's right we really do have to go," said Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry confused. He couldn't see how a skull in the sky could cause so much trouble.  
  
"It's the Dark Mark Harry!" cried Hermione frantically, "You-Know-Who's sign!"  
  
"Voldemort's-?" uttered Harry before being pulled away. Just the sound of 20 wizards popping out of thin air was heard and surrounded them. A thought just registered through Harry's mind. There were twenty wands surrounding the four all pointed at them.  
  
"DUCK!" he shouted pulling Hermione and Ron down but he was unable to reach Lara and closed his eyes at the suspected impact when Lara held her wand pointed at the sky.  
  
"Protio Shiala!" shouted Lara just as the wizards shouted "STUPEFY!" Lights whirled as a vast number of colors were headed for Harry and his group. But he didn't feel the impact. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up in surprise as a circular red dome was all around them protecting them from the huge attack. Just then a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Stop!" yelled Mr. Weasleys, "That's my son!" Lara pulled her wand back and fell to the floor her heart beating swiftly.  
  
"That was a close one," thought Lara to herself before the wizards came closer. Mr. Weasleys ran to them.  
  
"Are you four all right?" asked Mr. Weasleys in a shaky voice.  
  
"Out of the way Arthur," said a cold voice.  
  
"Mr. Crouch," said Mr. Weasleys. Lara looked straight at the tall man.  
  
"Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?" he asked in an icy voice.  
  
"We didn't do that!" shouted Harry.  
  
"And why we're you attacking us for!" cried Ron to his father indignantly.  
  
"Do not lie sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch a mad gleam in his eye, "That shield one of you put to protect yourselves with was a powerful bit of magic. It would take someone like that to conjure the Dark Mark!"  
  
"I put that shield up," said Lara stepping forward looking straight at Mr. Crouch unafraid.  
  
"Barty, she couldn't have done that," said a witch from the back, "she's just a fourteen year old girl. No one that age could have known how to make the Dark Mark or even that shield. Where's the adult that protected you?"  
  
"I put that shield up," Lara repeated, "But I didn't make the Dark Mark. We heard him in the bushes. Over there." Immediately a man stepped up his wand held out examining the bushes warily.  
  
"Mr. Diggory," said Ron.  
  
"Amos, be careful," warned Mr. Weasleys.  
  
"Yes! We got em! Someone's here! Unconscious! It's-but-blimey..." said Amos stepping out a small bundle in his hands.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Mr. Crouch though he still seemed disbelieving.  
  
"Winky!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise staring at the house-elf.  
  
"It can't be her Amos," said Mr. Weasleys disbelievingly, "The Dark Mark is a wizard's sign. She had to have had a wand."  
  
"She did have a wand," said Amos pulling one out from Winky's hand.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" shouted Harry stepping forward. Everyone looked back at Harry.  
  
"Was that a confession?" asked Amos, "Are you saying you conjured the Dark Mark."  
  
"I lost it when I was entering the forest," said Harry.  
  
"Neither Harry nor Winky did it," said Hermione through gritted teeth.  
  
"The voice," spoke Lara, "It was deep. Like a man's. He shouted Morsmorde. I'm pretty sure that was the incantation."  
  
"Anyway, I'll have to take care of this house-elf problem," said Amos.  
  
"If you don't mind Amos, I'll be the one to punish Winky," said Mr. Crouch before pulling out his wand and reviving Winky. Winky stood up in alarm and looked up to see the Ministry gazing at her. Lara chose this time to leave.  
  
"Excuse me but I'd like to leave," said Lara, "Will someone tell me where the Minister is?"  
  
"You're staying with the Minister?" asked Mr. Weasleys in surprise.  
  
"Only for a little while," said Lara.  
  
"You better stay with us," said Mr. Weasleys, "I don't think the Minister will have time to take care of you. I'll send him an owl tomorrow. Come on. Well, I'll be taking my group now. I'll see you all at work." The group went back to their tents where the others were waiting for them.  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and the Burrow  
  
"Mr. Weasley," said Lara in a low voice, "Is it all right if I stay with you until the term at Hogwarts starts? Professor Dumbledore said it would be all right as long as I can notify the Minister."  
  
"Of course! Now, have you gone to get your things at Diagon Alley yet?" asked Mr. Weasleys. Lara shook her head.  
  
"Then Molly can take you and the girls out tomorrow for an extra stop," said Mr. Weasley before taking her to Hermione's and Ginny's tent. The other girls were still talking with the boys when Lara had gone to bed. She found herself being waken abruptly by Ginny.  
  
"Lara, Dad says it's time to pack up," said Ginny. Lara rubbed her eyes and took her duffelbag out making sure she had all her things and sat down waiting for the others to finish packing. Mr. Weasleys packed the tent with magic and the eleven set out to a man named Basil who kept all the Portkeys. He was swamped with witches all clamoring to get out of the place.  
  
"I don't see why they're eager to leave so soon," said Hermione, "The panic's already over."  
  
"Because they fear him," said Lara not looking at anyone, "They don't want to go anywhere near anything that has even a flicker of a relation with Voldemort." Everyone but Lara and Harry flinched at the sound of his name. Harry gave Lara a proud look since he used to be the only one other than Dumbledore who said his name. Mr. Weasley finally came back with a Portkey disguised as an old rubber tire. They walked back to the Burrow where they were met by a plump woman who immediately grabbed hold of the twins.  
  
"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness," she kept saying, "Oh boys, I shouted at you before you left. It's all I've been thinking about. You two being captured by You-Know-Who and me complaining about your O.W.L.s." Lara cleared her throat and Mrs. Weasley now took notice of Lara in the back. "And who might you be?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a sweet voice. Mr. Weasley explained the situation in which Mrs. Weasley afterwards gave Lara a tight hug. She was joyous of Harry's new-found cousin.   
  
"Molly dear," began Arthur, "I've really got to go to the Ministry right now. What with all this trouble. Will you please take Lara and the girls to Diagon Alley so that Lara could buy her school things. Bill and Charlie can take care of the boys." Molly nodded and immediately led Ginny, Lara, and Hermione to the fireplace. She gave the boys a parting word before instructing Lara who already knew and Hermione about the Floo Network. Lara got a clump of Floo Powder after Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" shouted Lara before she was immediately transported to the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well dear, where would you like to go first?" asked Mrs. Weasleys when all the girls had gathered.  
  
"I would like to withdraw some money from Gringotts if that's all right," said Lara. When the two had reached the bank Lara stood forward to see the goblin at the desk.  
  
"Can I help you," said the pale goblin in a drawling voice.  
  
"I'd like to withdraw some money from Vault 930 under the name Lara Stone," said Lara.  
  
"And does Miss Stone have a key to Vault 930?" asked the goblin. Lara nodded and took out a silver key. She put it on the desk and waited for the goblin to finish making his inspection. He called out a short goblin named Grobblyook nicknamed Grobby who led Lara to a cart into an even deeper part of Gringotts leaving the other girls who said they'd wait outside behind. Grobby stopped in front of a large vault  
  
"Here we are," said Grobby, "Vault 930." Lara placed the key in and gave it a turn. She opened it to find the large vault room filled to the brim with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts more than enough to serve the lifetime of twenty wizards ten times over. Even Lara who had never gone there was impressed with the 'Stone Fortune'. Lara then turned to Grobby after grabbing a huge heap and putting it in her money bag enough to last her the whole seven years of Hogwarts.  
  
"Is it also all right if you go to vault 932," said Lara, "I have the key right here." Grobby nodded and stopped at the vault which was not filled with money but an interesting assortment of items. Lara grabbed a bag beside the vault and put in it an invisibility cloak, an object in the shape of a broom wrapped in brown paper, and a bunch of other things. Lara met Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley at the Three Broomsticks where they had gotten her an ice cream cone.  
  
"Are you ready to go to Flourish and Blotts?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Lara nodded and the two had gone to the book shop. Besides the standard Hogwarts books, Lara had also spent much time on each shelf taking one or two books on each subject. The clerk was delighted at the 'generous customer' and also added in the bags a catalog of all the latest volumes that could have passed off as a book itself.  
  
"Are you sure you needed that many books Lara?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's just that I'm a little behind on my extra studying," said Lara. Hermione was gazing at the books wistfully.  
  
"Lara, is it all right if I borrow those sometimes?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure," said Lara with a smile.  
  
"Let's stop by Madam Malkins for your robes Lara," said Mrs. Weasley taking her to a nice lady in a shop filled with clothes. A few first-year Hogwarts students were still there for last-minute shopping as Lara stood on a stool being measured.  
  
"Don't forget your Dress robes dear," reminded Mrs. Weasley. At this Lara chose a glimmering red one that had caught her attention. It was just like the school uniform but with sexually appealing alterations. When the girls had gotten home, Bill and Charlie offered to take all of Lara's things to Ginny's room.  
  
"Thank you," said Lara gratefully when the boys were done.  
  
"Hey, Lara, is this a broom?!" asked Ron in surprise when he had walked in. Lara nodded.  
  
"It was my fourteenth birthday present," said Lara.  
  
"Go ahead and open it!" said Ron eagerly.  
  
"You can go," offered Lara while packing her things, "I only asked my parents for a new broom but I don't really care what kind." Ron gave an excited look as all the Weasleys brothers surrounded it in the living room along with Harry. They were shocked at what they saw.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Bill, Fred, and George.  
  
"Well, what type is it?" asked Lara.  
  
"It's a Firebolt!" exclaimed Ron, "Whoa! This is so cool Lara! Hey can I test drive it?"  
  
"Go ahead," said Lara.  
  
"Let's play a Quidditch game outside," suggested Charlie. At that the boys vanished Lara's Firebolt being carried gingerly in Ron's hand.  
  
"Shouldn't you be taking care of that broom better?" asked Ginny, "I mean it is top of the line." Now, only Hermione, Ginny, and Lara were the only ones left in the room. Lara grinned.  
  
"Actually, I may look like I don't care but I'm obsessed with Quidditch," said Lara, "It's just that I don't want to look mean." The girl shrugged before continuing with her packing.  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat  
  
"Everyone, hurry up!" shouted Mrs. Weasley over all the din the morning of when the kids were supposed to be going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," said Lara to the man who was relaxing on a chair, "I don't think you should be relaxing right now. There's someone in the fireplace." She handed him a bottle of ink, paper, and a quill just as Amos Diggory's head popped up. Mr. Weasley looked surprised before recording what Amos was saying.  
  
"Arthur! I found the Improper Use of Magic right now and it seems Mad-Eye Moody's been setting off dust-" was all Lara heard before going back upstairs to help Ginny with her packing. Lara, now impatient muttered an incantation quickly picking up everyone's things and putting them in the right places.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley's waiting outside," muttered Lara before walking outside with her brand new trunk. Everyone filed into three taxicabs and headed for the train station. They soon reached Platform Nine and 3/4 where Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lara noticed Bill looking wistfully at the Express train.  
  
"You know, I sort of wish I'd be going to Hogwarts," commented Bill.  
  
"You guys might be seeing me sooner than you think," said Charlie with a grin.  
  
"What are all of you talking about?" asked Ron frustrated.  
  
"Now, you boys have a good term, it'll certainly be an exciting one," said Mrs. Weasley. Just then, the Hogwarts Express pulled off the station and the four left to find a free car.  
  
"Hey Lara," said Ron, "Do you know what they're talking about?"  
  
"I could find out but I'd rather hear it from Professor Dumbledore," said Lara to Ron's disappointment.  
  
"But don't you like knowing the future?" asked Hermione confused. Lara shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Always knowing what happens tends to make life into such a bore," said Lara, "You almost lose your will to live. That's why when I first got this gift I asked my parents to erase my memory after learning Occlumency so I can live a normal life."  
  
"Oh," said the three.  
  
"Anyway, do you know where Sirius is right now?" asked Lara. Ron, Harry, and Hermione froze.  
  
"How do you know about Sirius?" asked Harry in a low voice.  
  
"I put two and two together," said Lara, "Plus, he sent me an owl four months ago and we've been keeping in touch."  
  
"Why didn't he tell me about you?!" asked Harry furiously.  
  
"Harry, don't be angry at him," said Lara in a calm voice, "Do you think he would have wanted you running out of your current house and hitchhiking all over Europe. Please, don't be angry at him." Harry sat down glowering.  
  
"Well, how is Sirius anyway?" asked Hermione changing the subject. Lara stood up.  
  
"I have to go for awhile," said Lara getting up. The other three looked confused but Lara headed straight for the bathroom and locked herself in breathing deeply. She didn't know why but she felt very sick as she knelt down holding herself tight. The heat around her rose some more degrees as Lara was now breathing in quick breaths. Then, just as soon as the pain came it left. Lara stood up confused. "Even I didn't know what that was about," thought Lara to herself before going back to the car where Ron was glowering. "What happened?" asked Lara sitting down again.  
  
"Don't mind Ron," said Hermione, "Malfoy came for a visit." Ron was sulking during the whole trip and Lara was relieved to get away walking out to Hogwarts grounds now very confused. A large man walked to her.  
  
"You Lara?" he asked the girl, "Name's Rebeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Follow me to the rowboats with the other first years. Ron, Harry, and Hermione wished Lara luck before going into the carriage leaving Lara, Hagrid, and the rest of the first years in the dripping rain where Lara took a seat next to a very small boy whose eager face lit up the rowboat the two were in.  
  
"Hi! I'm Dennis Creevey," said the boy, "You look a little too old for an eleven year old."  
  
"That's because I'm not," said Lara before the rowboats set off. Dennis was looking from one side of the boat to the other. "Calm down," said Lara, "You might fall in if you're not careful." Just as she said that the boy had gone into the water and disappeared. Lara looked on exasperated lifting the boy up with her wand and placing him back in the boat.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Dennis, "That was so cool! Can you do some more?" Lara shook her head before they reached the school.  
  
"All of you please wait here while you get sorted in your houses," said Professor McGonagall to the first years. They all stared curiously at Lara who stared down not looking into anyone's eye. Professor McGonagall soon came back and led Lara and the first years to the Great Hall where a hat stood on a stool. The first years were amazed it could talk.  
  
A thousand years or more ago,  
  
when I was newly sewn,  
  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
  
whose names are still well-known:  
  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen,  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen...  
  
And tell where you belong!  
  
Lara looked at the Sorting Hat curiously when Professor McGonagall held out a scroll and started calling out names. When Lara's name had been called she could hear laughs from the Slytherin table and whispers from the rest. "Ooh, very interesting yes," said the hat when Lara had donned it, "Well this is a tough one. You'd be ideal for any table. Certainly lots of potential in you, ideal for Slytherin. You do have courage even Godric Gryffindor would be proud of and you're certainly as clever as Ravenclaw and as sweet as Hufflepuff. Well, better be...GRYFFINDOR!" Lara walked to the Gryffindor table where everyone was smiling at her from ear to ear. A look from Ron told her that they knew of hers and Harry's relationship.  
  
"Congratulations Lara!" said Hermione, "But, I think that's the longest it's taken for the Sorting Hat to make a decision." Once the Sorting was over Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I only have two words for you," said the man his deep voice echoing in the Hall, "Tuck in."  
  
"Hear hear," said Ron and Harry before the food magically appeared on the golden dishes. Lara ate little preferring to look at the staff rather than her meal. She was stuck in her own little world before a clang from Hermione's plate knocked her back into reality. She turned to see the shocked Hermione as Ron and Harry were talking to a ghost called Nearly-Headless Nick.  
  
"There are house-elves here at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione in surprise and indignation.  
  
"Of course," said Nearly-Headless Nick in surprise as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I think."  
  
"How come I've never see one?" asked Ron.  
  
"The sign of a good house-elf is one that is silent and obedient," said Lara matter-of-factly. Hermione stared at Lara.  
  
"But do they at least get paid?" asked Hermione.  
  
"The one thing that would please a house-elf more than anything is work Hermione," said Ron. Till then Hermione had stopped eating the meal muttering about how slave labor is what made it. Ron kept trying to tempt Hermione to eat. As soon as dinner was over, Dumbledore again stood up.  
  
"Now that we have all been fed till our stomachs burst," began Dumbledore,(Hmph! said Hermione) "I must grab your attention for a few announcements." As Dumbledore rambled on about things not permitted on Hogwarts grounds and not being permitted to go into the Forbidden Forest, Lara's mind strayed. Her attention then got back when she heard the word Quidditch and many groans following afterwards.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Lara to Harry.  
  
"The Inter-House Quidditch Cup's been cancelled!" said Harry outraged.  
  
"This is due to an exciting event happening at Hogwarts this year," continued Dumbledore, "I am pleased to announce that this year at Hogwarts-" Just then a loud bang was heard. All the students attention was now turned to an old man clunking his way to the teacher's table. Lara looked closely at the man in surprise and glee. He had to have had the strangest appearance you can ever see in two lifetimes. One of his eyes were magical swiveling around its socket and the other was black and beady.  
  
"Alastor Moody," said Lara respect and awe in her voice.  
  
"You mean that crazy guy Dad was supposed to help?" asked Ron. Lara whirled her eyes at him in anger.  
  
"He happens to be the best Auror of the century," said Lara, "And he taught my parents all they knew about defeating Dark Wizards and other monsters."  
  
"Calm down Lara," said Harry as he watched Moody's procession to the teacher's table and sat down waving at Dumbledore and telling him to continue.  
  
"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
"No way!" cried Ron in surprise, "Mad-Eye Moody's going to teach us the Dark Arts!"  
  
"You should consider it an honor Ron," said Lara coldly before looking back at Dumbledore.  
  
"As I was saying," said Dumbledore, "We are proud to announce that we are holding the Hexwizard Tournament this term at Hogwarts."  
  
"You're JOKING!" cried Fred Weasley out loud.  
  
"I am certainly not though now that you mention it I heard this wonderful one about a lep..."  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Er- maybe I'll tell the joke some other time," said Dumbledore, "As I was saying, the Hexwizard Tournament began 700 years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of Wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Two champions are selected from each school and must act like a team to complete three certain tasks during the year. The three schools have been switching turns every five years to host the competition to improve ties with other witches and wizards-until the death toll mounted so high it was discontinued."  
  
"Death toll?" asked Hermione along with other students.  
  
"Several attempts had been made to reinstate the tournament," began Dumbledore, "But they were all failures. Now our Ministry thought it was time for another chance so they have made sure that each task was far from any of the champions to be stuck in mortal peril."  
  
"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their chosen students in October and the selection of the six champions will take place on Halloween," said Dumbledore, "The winners will earn the honor of the Hexwizard Cup and one thousand Galleons each for personal prize money."  
  
"I'm going for it," muttered George Weasley to his twin. Lara heard the excited whispers of the other students  
  
"However, the heads of the schools and the Ministry of Magic have agreed to instate an age limit so that only students of age that is seventeen or older can participate," said Dumbledore, "Now, it's already very late so everyone, time for bed." Dumbledore sat back down and was leaning in to talk with Moody as the other students were on their way to their dormitories. Lara was silent walking ahead of everyone else not in the mood to listen to the Hexwizard Tournament. She stood waiting for everyone else.  
  
"What's the password?" asked Lara when the other had gotten there and they were all standing in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Balderdash," said George, "A prefect downstairs told me." Everyone walked in now very tired. Lara, Ginny, and Hermione walked up their corridor with Hermione still ranting about the house-elves.  
  
"Hey Lara," said Hermione, "Why do you have two trunks?" She stared at Lara's four-poster bed with two trunks at the foot of it side by side.  
  
"Probably some other stuff I brought with me," said Lara as she say some more girls walk in the dormitory. Hermione had told her they were Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Good night everyone," said Lavender. Lara didn't answer but then closed her eyes and went fast asleep.  
  
Chapter 4: Mad-Eye Moody  
  
"Seems the weather's gotten better," commented Harry as Lara and Hermione walked in for breakfast. In the meantime, Ron was looking at his Monday schedule.  
  
"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures with... oh man, we're still with Slytherin."  
  
"Double Divination this afternoon," groaned Harry. Lara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" she asked indignantly apparently offended since she was a gifted Seer.  
  
"Professor Trelawny's a fraud and is always predicting Harry's death," explained Ron.  
  
"You should have quit like me shouldn't you?" asked Hermione, "Then you'd be doing something more useful like Arithmancy."  
  
"You're doing it too?" asked Lara with a smile.  
  
"I don't see Arithmancy anywhere here," said Ron looking at Lara's schedule.  
  
"I'm taking every subject," said Lara, "I asked Professor Dumbledore if he could talk to each teacher I don't have on my daily schedule for my behalf. They've all agreed that they would just give me assignments I'm supposed to do like other students and hand in the work the next day. It's the only way I could find the time."  
  
"But you'll be having loads more homework than even Hermione," said Ron disbelievingly.  
  
"I was home-schooled so I've already got all the basics and some other advanced stuff so I'll be fine," said Lara, "I'm just happy they'd let me do their classes even if I'm not there. Besides, I'm used to studying alone." Ron and Harry gave Lara sympathetic looks but Hermione gave Lara a smile.  
  
"Well, I'm happy there's someone here who takes studying seriously," said Hermione.  
  
"I notice you've started eating again," said Ron.  
  
"There are better ways of taking a stand," said Hermione haughtily. Just then a rustling noise above them meant that the owls had come. Lara smiled as a snow white falcon swooped down to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Talon!" cried Lara with joy as the falcon crooned in Lara's arms.  
  
"I didn't know you had an owl," said Harry.  
  
"It's a rare falcon," said Lara.  
  
"Where's its message?" asked Ron looking at its feet.  
  
"Talon likes to visit me when he feels too lonely," said Lara before sending it back out.  
  
"We better get to Herbology now," said Hermione before standing up. The fur made their way to a greenhouse where Professor Sprout stood revealing the thick black slugs in front of her.  
  
"Bubotubers," said Professor Sprout, "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus-"  
  
"What!" said Seamus utterly sick.  
  
"Pus Finnigan," said the professor, "Now don't waste it. It's extremely valuable. Use your dragon hide gloves and put them in these vials." Squeezing the slugs gave Lara a satisfying feeling.  
  
"Hey Lara," said Harry, "Didn't you say you could speak to animals?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are these slugs saying?" he asked.  
  
"They're too stupid to know how to speak," said Lara.  
  
"This should satisfy Madam Pomfrey," said Professor Sprout when she looked at the several pints in front of her, "Perfect for curing acne. Should keep students from going to desperate measures just to remove a pimple."  
  
"Like Eloise," said a Hufflepuff, "She tried to curse hers off."  
  
"Foolish girl," said the professor, "Well, Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose in the end." As the last bell sounded the Gryffindors headed for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hagrid was standing outside of his hut where several crates were open in front of him.  
  
"Hey!" greeted Hagrid cheerfully to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lara, "Best to wait for the Slytherins. They wouldn't want to miss this-Blast Ended Skrewts!"  
  
"Say that again," said Harry unsure he heard right. Hagrid pointed down to a crate Lavender was already looking at.  
  
"Ugh," said the girl disgusted. They were like crawling centipedes except for the fact that they were half a foot long.  
  
"Just hatched," said Hagrid pride in his eyes, "So you can raise them yourselves. Thought we could turn it into a project."  
  
"Who'd want to raise that?" asked an icy voice behind them. The Slytherins had arrived and Malfoy was the one who had spoken.  
  
"What do they do?" asked Malfoy.   
  
"That's for next lesson, you're just feeding them today. I'm new at them so just try and see what they like," said Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid," said Lara, "They don't want anything on this table.  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Lara can speak to the animals," said Hermione. Everyone in class stared at Lara who was busily staring down at the skrewts.  
  
"So what do they eat?" asked Hagrid now curious. Lara grinned.  
  
"Blood," said Lara as she reached her hand in the crate.  
  
"We're not getting near these things," said Draco backing away.  
  
"They're not that bad," said Lara standing up with a skrewt crawling up her arm, "I'll tell them Hagrid will give them some food later."  
  
"Well, go on then," said Hagrid. The class was a little reluctant but still went to the crates. Despite Lara's words there were still one or two accidents. Hermione asked Lara to join her, Hagrid, Ron, and Harry. Lara was a little reluctant to leave the skrewts since they were so interesting.  
  
"Coming," said Lara walking to them.  
  
"So you're Harry's cousin," said Hagrid.  
  
"I must admit that when I first saw you," began Hermione, "I didn't see any resemblance to Harry."  
  
"I do resemble my father more," said Lara. Hagrid cleared his throat.  
  
"So you say you can speak to animals?" asked Hagrid trying to hide the excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," said Lara, "It's pretty fun always knowing what animals are saying."  
  
"Hagrid really likes you," commented Harry at the lunch table.  
  
"That's probably because you can speak to animals and he can't," said Ron, "He'd want to have that power too."  
  
"Listen," said Lara in a low voice, "I didn't say this out loud but I'm guessing those skrewts won't last long. The one I spoke to told me that they often killed each other either for fun or food."  
  
"Well that's a relief," said Ron, "I think they'd still attack us despite you. Knowing Hagrid, it's the more lethal the better." Ron, Lara, and Harry split up with Hermione to go to Divination. The strong smell of incense nearly knocked Lara backwards.  
  
"You must be the child Seer I've heard about," said Professor Trelawny when Lara appeared.  
  
"Hello," said Lara. She could see Lavender and Parvati staring at her curiously after what Professor Trelawny said. The professor turned to Harry.  
  
"You seem very troubled my dear," said Trelawny, "My inner eye tells me of troubled times ahead. Your death will come to pass sooner than you think." Lara, Harry, and Ron were sitting at the very back. Lara paid no attention to the professor.  
  
"Her astronomy's all wrong," muttered Lara. She looked to the side seeing Harry deep in thought.  
  
"Harry!" muttered Ron trying to get his attention.  
  
"What?" asked Harry now back to reality. The whole class stared at him as Professor Trelawny had said. Lara laughed inside when she had misguessed when Harry was born. It was probably this that the class was now forced to do a chart to fill in the position of the planets at the time of their birth. It was boring work needing much concentration and exact calculations. Lara wasn't looking at the paper but her eyes were glazed. Ron saw her and nudged Harry to look at his cousin. They both tried to wake her up but their efforts didn't work. After a few minutes Lara snapped into life again and was quickly filling out her chart with quick and sure hands.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Ron looking at Lara's chart filled with information after only five minutes of quick writing.  
  
"My 'inner eye'," said Lara with a grin.  
  
"Do you mind doing ours too?" asked Harry with a pleading smile. Lara laughed and glazed her eyes before quickly filling in Ron's and Harry's charts when Professor Trelawny's back was turned. The three were now waiting for the rest of the class to finish. Lara took out a book to read titled Incantations for the Advanced in the Dark Arts. Professor Trelawny walked to them to inspect their charts and commented on the excellent work. For homework she assigned the class a detailed report on how the movement of the planets affect their lives for the next month. Ron and Harry were grumbling to themselves during dinner wile Hermione was giving them a smile.  
  
"Lots of homework?" she asked, "Professor Vector didn't give us any." Lara stood up.  
  
"Be right back," said Lara after dinner heading for the teacher's tables. She said a hello to Professor Sinistra, Professor Vector, and the other teachers who gave her a smile and handed her a sheet of paper with all the assignments and lesson plans. Lara gave them her eternal thanks and left. She caught up with Ron, Harry, and Hermione who were waiting for her in the hall.  
  
"Weasley! Hey Weasley!"  
  
The four turned and saw Malfoy walking to them with a copy of the Daily Prophet an evil gleam in his eye. He spoke loudly so that everyone could hear. "Listen up!" 


	2. Part 2

Further Mistakes at the Ministry of Magic  
  
The Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of old Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.  
  
Malfoy gave a snigger. "Guess you're dad's not as important for them to not get his name right Weasley.." Now everyone in the entrance hall was listening. The newspaper went on to say of Mr. Weasley coming to the aid of Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"There's even a picture Weasley," Malfoy sniggered as he held it up, "It's of your parents outside your house-if you can even call it one! It wouldn't hurt if your mother lost a little weight could it?" Ron was now furious as everyone looked at the scene before them. Harry was doing all he could to keep him back.  
  
"You know your mother Malfoy?" asked Harry, "Did she always have the look like there's dung under her nose or was it just because you were there?" If Malfoy's face could grow red it would right then and there.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."  
  
"Then keep your mouth shut," snapped Harry turning around. BANG! Harry felt something hot sear his cheek. He turned back wand raised but there was a roar behind him taking away his attention.  
  
"Stay right there laddie!" said Moody behind Harry. Lara pulled Harry back as Moody clunked his way to a white ferret which was exactly where Malfoy was standing. No one moved as they watched the ferret now stunned into silence. "You okay?" asked Moody looking to Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Stay there!" shouted Moody.  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Not you! Him!" shouted Moody pointing at Crabbe who was in the process of picking up the white ferret.  
  
As Moody again made his way to the ferret it squeaked in fear and raced to the dungeons. "I don't think so," said Moody pointing his wand at the ferret so that it was now hanging in midair. "It's not polite to attack a guy when his back is turned," said Moody, "Low thing to do." "Don't-Do-That-Again," said Moody bouncing Malfoy as he said every word.  
  
"Professor Moody!" shouted a shocked voice. The crowd parted like the see to show a surprised Professor McGonagall. "Is that a student!"  
  
"Hello Professor," said Moody in a calm voice.  
  
"We do not use Transfiguration to punish a student," she cried, "We give them detention or talk to their head of house." She immediately retransfigured the ferret into Malfoy. Moody was now talking to Malfoy his mouth contorted with malice.  
  
"Don't speak to me," said Ron.  
  
"How come?" asked Harry surprised.  
  
"I wanna remember that for the rest of my life," said Ron a smile slowly coming, "Malfoy the Bouncing Ferret." Everyone near him gave a laugh. Hermione was now rushing off.  
  
"Where's she off to in a hurry?" asked Lara.  
  
"She's been going to the library," said Ron. Just then Fred and George walked by. They were looking amazed muttering about how cool Moody was. Ron dived into his bag and fished his schedule out. "We haven't got him till Thursday!" whined Ron obviously disappointed. Lara was silent excitement in her eyes.  
  
Chapter 5: Unforgivable Curses  
  
"Been in the-" said Hermione about to explain.  
  
"The library we know," said Harry.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, we saved a seat in the front for the Moody's class," said Ron eagerly. Lara was already in her seat as Moody walked in. The class took out their books but Moody stopped them.  
  
"Put those away," said Moody, "You won't need them."  
  
"Cool," muttered Ron excitedly.  
  
"Now I received a letter from Professor Lupin saying you've covered Dark creatures correct?" The class gave a murmur of consent. "But you're way behind in curses. I only have a year to teach you how to deal with-"  
  
"Aren't you staying?" blurted out Ron. Moody swivelled his magical eye at Ron and gave a grin that made his face even scarier.  
  
"Weasley's son correct?" said Moody, "Definitely got me out of trouble. No, I won't be staying. This is just a favor to Dumbledore." He gave a laugh before turning into serious mode again.  
  
"Now, back to curses. They vary in strength and danger. According to the Ministry's standards I'm only supposed to teach you about counter curses and stop it there but Dumbledore and I think it's better to get you prepared even sooner. You need to be prepare. You need to be alert. You need to put that away Miss Brown." Lavender grew red and put away the horoscope chart she was showing to Parvati.  
  
"So, which of you know the curses most severely punished by wizarding law?" asked Moody. Several hands were raised. Ron's hand went up. Moody pointed at Ron.  
  
"Er-the Imperius Curse?" said Ron. Moody gave a nod.  
  
"Yes, that one caused a lot of trouble back than," said Moody before taking out three jars with spiders inside. He pointed his wand at one and muttered Imperio. Suddenly the spider started doing back flips and cartwheels on Moody's desk. Everyone but Moody laughed.  
  
"Think it's funny huh?" asked Moody, "How'd you like it if I did it to you? The Imperius Curse gives total control to the wizard with the wand. The only way to ward it off is if you're someone with strong willpower. I wouldn't be a victim of that curse if I were you. Who knows another one?" To Neville's and everyone else's surprise, his hand was raised. Moody nodded at him.  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small voice.  
  
"You Longbottom?" asked Moody looking at his register.  
  
"Yes," squeaked Neville. Moody said no more and pointed his wand at the second jar. He muttered a spell to enlarge the spider and said Crucio. The spider in its enlarged form was now twitching madly.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Hermione. But she wasn't looking at Moody, she was gazing worriedly at Neville. Moody stopped and shrank the spider back to normal but it was still shaking.  
  
"The very core of the Cruciatus Curse is pain," said Moody softly, "Anyone know any others?" Hermione again raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" said Moody looking at her.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," whispered Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Moody a smile on his face, "The worst of them all. Avada Kedavra...the Killing Curse." He took the spider and placed it on his desk.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Moody. In an instant a bright green flash consumed the room and the spider was dead when the flash disappeared.  
  
"No way to block that one," said Moody, "No one's survived it except for the person who's standing right in front of me." Harry could feel his face redden. "You could all point your wands at me right now but I wouldn't get as much as a nose bleed." Lara stood up abruptly a serious expression on her face as she pointed her wand in his direction.  
  
"Lara, what are you doing?" asked Hermione shrilly.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the girl. The same bright green light filled the room but Moody was still alive when it was gone. But, the second spider used for the Cruciatus Curse was dead. The room was silent as they stared at Lara's still unmoving expression and Moody's calm face before looking at the spider Lara had aimed at.  
  
"Stone right?" asked Moody, "You John's and Mary's daughter?" Lara immediately dropped her wand and gave a big smile.  
  
"So you remember," said Lara, "Unfortunately, your prized pupils are dead."  
  
"That's a deep regret," said Moody genuine sorrow in his voice, "Heard they were the best Aurors in the country after me. But you're not bad yourself."  
  
"That's an honor considering it came from you," said Lara with a smile before sitting back down and looking directly ahead of her. For the rest of class they wrote notes on the Unforgivable Curses as Moody dictated them. When the bell rang everyone burst out whispering madly. They grew silent as Lara walked by but Lara stopped to stare at them.  
  
"Anything wrong?" she asked in a truly innocent voice, "I knew you were all staring at me during class. Will someone please hand me an explanation?"  
  
"You killed that spider just like Moody did so you must have done it before," said a Ravenclaw. Lara gave a smile.  
  
"To tell you the truth I have never done an Unforgivable Curse until today," said Lara.  
  
"But you get sentenced to Azkaban if you do it," objected the Ravenclaw again.  
  
"Professor Moody said you're sentenced to it if you do it on another person," said Lara, "I used it on the spider. Not that I'll do it again."  
  
"You better not," said the Ravenclaw, "Doing that curse could only mean you're one of the Death-" Lara cut the girl off.  
  
"Did you say a Death Eater?" asked Lara, "Anyone can quote me right now when I say that if I ever come across a Death Eater I would be the one to hand him or her to Azkaban. My parents were one of the best Aurors in the world and if you think that I would ever lower myself as to actually kill a human being then you're wrong." Her voice was now cold and steely with a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
"Stone's right," said a gruff voice behind Lara, "Her family would never kill another human being, surprised none of you tried it on me. It's character like that which makes a good Auror."  
  
"Thank you professor," said Lara. No one else talked about the curse but they still steered clear of Lara. She walked to where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were surrounding Neville.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Lara. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Are you all right Neville?" asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
"What? Oh I'm fine," said Neville.  
  
"Hey Longbottom," said Moody who had just appeared, "Why not you and I go to my office and have a cup of tea." Neville looked for help from Hermione and then Ron, Harry, and Lara but they were helpless. Hermione then rushed off to the library. Ron and Harry looked at Lara when they were at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"What?" asked Lara.  
  
"Lara, where'd you learn that curse?" asked Ron.  
  
"I never learned it," said Lara.  
  
"But that curse you did was exactly like Moody's so you had to have learned it from somewhere," objected Harry.  
  
"I really didn't," said Lara, "I only did it today for the first time. I've heard of the curse but I wasn't sure about the incantation so I thought I'd try it then. I really didn't think it'd work but I pointed it at the spider just in case."  
  
"Oh," said Ron as if that was finishing the matter.  
  
"Let's get to work on our Divination stuff," suggested Harry. For awhile Ron and Harry worked on it diligently while Lara was staring at them.  
  
"Don't you have a lot of work to do too?" asked Ron after awhile.  
  
"I've done everything except for the Divination assignment," said Lara.  
  
"When'd you have time to do it all?" asked Harry.  
  
"I worked in between classes," replied Lara.  
  
"Well, could you help with this?" asked Ron, "I don't see how the planets are going to help with daily life." Lara grinned.  
  
"Exactly," said Lara.  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry.  
  
"Planets really don't have anything to do with daily life," said Lara shrugging, "You can't possibly think that the formation of the planets means that everyone's going to die on Tuesday. They only work for the masses, not the individual. No matter how hard you try it's all a joke. It's not a wonder Hermione thinks it's a joke."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, I think she's telling us to make it all up since it makes no difference," said Ron.  
  
"Bingo," said Lara with a grin before bending down to do her Divination work.  
  
"A little piece of advice," said Harry to Lara, "You get double points if you put in a lot of misery."  
  
"Thanks," said Lara with a grin. So the three bent down and worked dutifully on their work until Hermione walked in.  
  
"Well I'm finally done," said Hermione with a grin.  
  
"So are we," said Harry putting down his quill. Lara was reading a book as Hermione checked over Ron's and Harry's charts.  
  
"Not going to have a good month are you," observed Hermione.  
  
"So what are you finished with?" asked Lara changing the subject.  
  
"Look at this," said Hermione proudly as she revealed a box filled with fifty badges and the word spew in each one.  
  
"Spew?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"S-P-E-W!" corrected Hermione, "It stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."  
  
"How many members?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, if you three join, four," said Hermione.  
  
"Count me out," said Lara, "It'd be just too cruel to the poor things." The appearance of a snow white owl prevented Hermione from objecting.  
  
"It's about time Hedwig," said Harry rushing to the owl. He rudely took the letter from the owl's leg. Lara took the owl in her arms and caressed it gently before feeding it some meat.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Ron peering over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry-  
  
I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. Tell Dumbledore the next time your scar's been hurting. I'll speak to you soon. Give my regards to your cousin Lara and Ron and Hermione. Watch out Harry.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry looked up from the letter.  
  
"He's coming back?" muttered Hermione.  
  
"What's he talking about Dumbledore?" asked Ron before looking at Harry, "What's up Harry?"   
  
"I shouldn't have told him," said Harry, "They might kill him the next time the next time he comes. If he gets caught it'll be my fault!"  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Lara calmly, "I'll see you all tomorrow." Lara went upstairs and lay awake in her bed. If Sirius came back there was no telling what would happen.  
  
Chapter 6: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang  
  
Lara woke up early next morning and saw Harry on his way to the Owlery. "Wait up Harry!" cried Lara. Harry turned and saw Lara running to him.  
  
"What?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Are you going to send a letter to Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "It's so that he won't go."  
  
"Wait here for a sec," said Lara before running back up to the dorms and into her trunk. She took out a small bag and put in it her invisibility cloak, food, and some other things before running back to Harry with a hastily scribbled note in one hand and the bag in the other. Harry raised an eyebrow before the two made their way to the Owlery.  
  
"What do you have in there anyway?" asked Harry as he was tying his note to Hedwig.  
  
"Can you wait for Talon?" asked Lara, "I'm sending some stuff with him too." Harry read over Lara's note while Lara was carefully tying the bag onto Talon.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
This is your current goddaughter Lara. I heard you were going to go back North so I have some things you might need. Even if you're an Animagus I expect you could need it. I put in some food, my Invisibility Cloak, a Sneakoscope that vibrates to detect any nearby wizard, some clothes, and my father's wand. Hope it's enough.   
  
P.S. I am only lending the cloak and wand. You understand. I'll get you a new wand as soon as I can.  
  
Lara  
  
"Sirius is your godfather too?" asked Harry in surprise. Lara nodded.  
  
"Yup, Mom always looked up to Sirius so she begged him if I could be his goddaughter too," said Lara before sending Talon off with Hedwig.  
  
"But why would you send all that stuff with him?" asked Harry.  
  
"I know that you wrote him a not telling him to not come but Sirius is stubborn and protective," said Lara, "He wants to help. So it's just in case he goes up North I thought he could be as safe as possible."  
  
"You shouldn't have sent that Harry," said Hermione at the breakfast table, "You lied. You never pretended your scar was hurting."  
  
"So what?" asked Harry, "As long as he's safe."  
  
"You should have done what Lara did and helped him out," suggested Ron.  
  
"Let's hurry to class," said Lara. The week went on with no accident but the class was surprised that Moody was going to be putting the Imperius Curse on everyone.  
  
"But Professor," objected Hermione, "You said it was illegal to use any of the curses on a human being."  
  
"Dumbledore wants you to know what the curse feels like," said Moody, "If you want it done to you in a more dangerous station you're free to go." Hermione grew pink and shook her head. Harry and Lara watched each student go forward. Neville was the funniest doing an impressive combination of gymnastics moves. It was soon Harry's turn to go up. Lara watched curiously as Moody pointed his wand at Harry. At first nothing happened but then Harry cringed with pain before jumping onto the table.  
  
"There you see!" said Moody, "Potter fought it off and he nearly did too. I told you it takes a lot of willpower." Moody made him keep enduring the curse until he could throw it off entirely. Lara went up and looked unsure.  
  
"Professor," said Lara, "I really don't think the curse'll work on me."  
  
"Let's just see," said Moody pointing his wand at Lara. Nothing happened after many minutes of waiting. Moody gave a grin. "So, it seems my curse was nothing," said Moody, "Would you mind giving an explanation." Lara nodded.  
  
"Well, I took Occlumency lessons when I was very young so mind spells don't work on me," said Lara. Moody nodded.  
  
"I thought so," said Moody, "An even better way to protect yourself from the Imperius Curse is closing your mind off entirely like Stone did. Now, class dismissed."  
  
"That was great Lara!" exclaimed Ron in amazement, "Wish I could learn Occlumency."  
  
"It takes a lot of work," said Lara as the four stopped before a notice board where a large crowd of students were gathering.  
  
"I can't see," said Hermione.  
  
"Hang on," said Ron before going to the front and coming back eagerness etched on his face. "Those foreign students are coming next week and we get to skip Potions!"  
  
"Only a week away!" said Ernie, a Hufflepuff, "Wonder if Cedric knows. Think I'll go tell him."  
  
"Cedric?" asked Lara.  
  
"Diggory must be entering the tournament," said Harry.  
  
"Him one of the Hogwarts champions?" asked Ron disbelievingly.  
  
"Who cares," said Lara, "I'm more interested in the students from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"One of the students there used to be a friend of mine and I'm wondering if he's dead," said Lara.  
  
"And you want a friend of yours dead why?" asked Ron.  
  
"He started ignoring me my last two months in France just because of other girls," said Lara spitefully, "Turned into such an air head playboy. Quite a disappointment. I ended up so mad I told him off before I left for the U.S."  
  
"Hey Lara," said Hermione, "Have you reconsidered about joining S.P.E.W.?"  
  
"Nope," said Lara. The next week passed with much excitement for the upcoming delegates and a new cleaning over for Hogwarts. The only exciting thing was Sirius's return letter Talon had delivered.  
  
Nice try Harry,  
  
I'm back in the country safely hidden. Thank Lara for the stuff. Keep me informed on all the things happening in Hogwarts and keep changing owls.  
  
Sirius  
  
"Harry," said Lara, "Sirius won't get caught. Trust me."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry. The day the delegations arrived from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang was a pleasant one with the night air cool and pleasant. The teachers were very edgy probably wanting to make a good impression.  
  
"Weasley, straighten your hat," snapped Professor McGonagall, "Get that ridiculous thing out of your hair Miss Patil." Parvati frowned before taking out the butterfly she had on the plait of her hair. Lara rolled her eyes. Her own hair was let down the wave of silky black hair adding to the mysterious aura around her.  
  
"How do you think they're going to get here?" asked Ron aloud. Lara tuned them out just acknowledging the pain in her stomach. She held it tightly trying to look unperturbed. Just as she was about to faint the pain ended.  
  
"Look over there!" cried out a Ravenclaw next to Harry.   
  
"It's a dragon!" cried one of the first year girls.  
  
"No way, it's a flying house," said Dennis Creevey. Dennis was the right one as the large house landed in front of the students. Lara, Harry, Hermione, and Ron moved back as the students walked out. A large woman almost as big as Hagrid was the first to step out.   
  
"My dear Madame Maxime," greeted Dumbledore, "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah, Dumbly-dorr," greeted Madame Maxime, "I'm sure I find you well?"  
  
"In top condition," said Dumbledore.  
  
"My students," said Madame Maxime behind her shoulder. Lara gazed at the students behind the large woman huddled close together. There seemed to be eighteen or twenty of them.  
  
"Has Karkaroff arrived yet?" asked Madame Maxime. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Not yet," he said, "Would you prefer to wait here or go inside?"  
  
"Go inside I think," said the woman, "But 'ze 'orses."  
  
"Hagrid will take care of them," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you sure 'zis 'agrid can handle them?" asked Madame Maxime.  
  
"You can put your trust in Hagrid," comforted Dumbledore.  
  
"Please tell 'im that they like whisky," said Madame Maxime before going inside with the students in tow.  
  
"Well this school is certainly impressive," said a boy in the middle in sarcastic French. The girls around the blonde giggled.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you not insult our school," said Lara in French behind him. Her cold voice told Ron, Harry, and Hermione that she wasn't playing around. The boy took his hat off and turned looking annoyed before he raised his eyes in surprise. The Hogwarts girls around him shrieked looking at the cute blond, blue-eyed boy.  
  
"What are you doing here Lara?" he asked in surprise, "I thought your parents home-schooled you."  
  
"None of your business Eric Merlot," said Lara coldly. Eric seemed oblivious as he gave Lara a grin.  
  
"I'll see you inside Lara," said the boy in perfect English before marching into the hall followed by his troupe of girls.  
  
"How do you know that guy Lara?" asked Lavender and Parvati eagerly.  
  
"I don't know him," said Lara coldly.  
  
"Was he that playboy you were talking about Lara?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Lara. The attention was now focused on the Durmstrang students.  
  
"Think they'll come in a house too?" asked Ron. His question was soon answered when one of the Hufflepuffs saw a large ship coming from the lake. The Durmstrang group walked out with a tall man in the lead.  
  
"Ah Dumbledore," said the man heartily, "How are you?"  
  
"Wonderful Karkaroff," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah Hogwarts," said Karkaroff, "It's good to be back." Just then Ron nudged Harry.  
  
"Harry! It's Krum!"  
  
Chapter 7: The Goblet of Fire  
  
"It's Victor Krum!" said Ron excitedly, "I didn't know he was still in school. Several sixth year girls were squealing in delight looking for a pen and paper for an autograph as he passed by. The four walked to the Gryffindor table and looked at the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were wondering where they should sit. Lara didn't care and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Eric walked over to her and sat down next to her followed by two other boys. The rest of Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table. The Durmstrang students took seats at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Why don't you sit with your girlfriends," suggested Lara rudely in French when Eric had introduced his two friends, John and Timothy (a.k.a Tim).  
  
"That's not very nice," said Eric in English as he grinned at her.  
  
"She doesn't seem to take a liking to you Eric," said John as he and Tom grinned teasingly.  
  
"Why don't you listen to him," said Lara.  
  
"What are you so hot under the collar about?" asked Eric.  
  
"Don't think I forgot you leaving me the last two months in France for those so called girlfriends of yours," said Lara, "You chose them over a friend. Shows what kind of person you are."  
  
"You're just angry because I knew more magic than you did when you were nine," teased Eric.  
  
"Yeah right," said Lara, "You didn't know a Summoning Charm from a Switch Spell."  
  
"You just keep thinking that," said Eric.  
  
"Were you two always like this?" asked Hermione.  
  
"If you're implying that Eric was always the dense idiot he still is than yes," said Lara coolly.  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Eric to Hermione.  
  
"I'm Lara's friend Hermione Granger," said Hermione. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Meet Ron Weasley and my cousin, Harry Potter," said Lara. Tom and John looked curiously at Harry especially his scar along with Eric.  
  
"You never told me you were related to the famous Harry Potter," said Eric.  
  
"Hmph," said Lara.   
  
"But there are only two extra people," muttered Harry as he looked at the top table. Lara looked to where Harry's eyes were pointed.  
  
"Must be someone from the Ministry of Magic," guessed Lara. She turned to John. "Hey, John, how did he turn into a delegate? Last time I remember he was horrible in his spells." Eric grew red as Tim and John laughed.  
  
"I remember that," said John, "But then he suddenly got better in third year."  
  
"I remember before that as the time when I left and girls started flocking to him," commented Lara. Just then a girl walked to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Excuse me," said the girl, "Are you wanting 'ze Bouillabaisse?" Ron turned to her and was shocked into silence. The girl was a veela!  
  
"Hey Fleur," greeted Eric casually.  
  
"What are you doing in 'zis table Eric?" asked Fleur, "You should be joining 'ze rest of us."  
  
"I had an old friend on this table," said Eric. Fleur shrugged and walked back to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Old friend?" asked Lara.  
  
"C'mon Lara," urged Eric, "I'm really sorry so do you forgive me?"  
  
"If I do will you stop bugging me?" asked Lara. Eric nodded and Lara gave a reluctant smile. After dinner Dumbledore again stood.  
  
"Before I begin, may I introduce Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch," said Dumbledore, "The people who made this year's tournament a reality." "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly in the last few months and will be joining Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, and myself as the panel for the champions. Now, it's time for me to reveal the judge which will choose who are six champions will be. Now, Mr. Filch, the casket please." Filch now came forward to Dumbledore carrying a chest encrusted with jewels. "The tasks have already been decided and given to Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch," began Dumbledore as Filch placed the box in front of the silver haired wizard, "There will be three tasks spaced throughout the school year testing the champions' courage, magical prowess, theory of deduction, and of course the ability to cope with danger." The last word left behind an absolute silence.  
  
"Now, the six champions that will compete in the tournament," said Dumbledore, "Two being from each school to make one team, will be scored on how well they did in their performance. The champions with the highest scores will take with them the Hexwizard Cup and one thousand galleons each prize money. The champions will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire." Now Dumbledore tapped the chest and revealed a wooden cup with blue and white dancing flames inside. Dumbledore placed the goblet on top of the casket for all to see. "Anyone who wants to have a chance at being one of the school champions can put their name and school within the next twenty-four hours. The results will be announced on Halloween night. I will draw an age line for any underage wizards yielding to temptation. No one under the age of seventeen will not be able to cross the age line. Now I think it's time for bed. Good night everyone."  
  
"An Age Line!" smirked Fred, "All we need is an aging potion and your name's in that goblet. It can't tell how old you are!"  
  
"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," objected Hermione, "I just don't think we've learned enough."  
  
"It's not a question of learning enough," said Lara quietly, "It's more of a challenge of whether you're willing to work hard enough that you could die. No matter how much safety Professor Dumbledore puts up. It's all up to the witch or wizard if you'd survive."  
  
"Lara's right," said George, "It's all up to the wizard. You'll try won't you Harry?"  
  
"I never said you should try and look death in the eye," said Lara. Now everyone had stopped paying attention at Lara.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Ron aloud, "Dumbledore never told us where Durmstrang is sleeping did he?" But his question was answered straight afterward when Karkaroff was bustling everyone into the ship. He reached the door exactly when Harry, Hermione, Lara, and Ron were there. Harry moved aside and Karkaroff made a distracted thanks before he froze staring at Harry, more specifically his forehead. The Durmstrang students were also staring at Harry curiously.  
  
"Is there a problem Headmaster?" asked Lara in Bulgarian. Karkaroff swerved his attention to Lara.  
  
"Better get going Karkaroff," said Moody behind the four, "You're holding up the line." Karkaroff glared at Moody before again leaving with his students.  
  
"I didn't know you spoke French and Bulgarian Lara," said Ron in surprise. Lara shrugged.  
  
"I moved often so I had to learn the languages," said Lara simply. The next Saturday many students woke early unlike they usually would and sat down taking occasional glances at the Goblet of Fire placed in the center of the Great Hall.  
  
"Anyone place their name in yet?" asked Ron to a third year girl eagerly.  
  
"Everyone from Durmstrang," said the girl, "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."  
  
"They probably put it in during the night so no one could see them," suggested Harry. Just then Fred and George came with their best friend Lee Jordan in tow.  
  
"Well, just did it," said George triumphantly, "We just drank the Aging Potion. Just a few drops though to make us into seventeen."  
  
"We agreed to split the prize money if one of us make it," said Lee.  
  
"It's really not going to work," said Lara, "Lee, I suggest you not go along with this unless you'd like to be part of Dumbledore's little joke." Just then Fred walked in and it seemed nothing happened so George came in right after them. Just then they were thrown out along with finely made beards as long as Dumbledore on their chins. The whole Hall erupted with laughter as Professor Dumbledore came up.  
  
"I did warn you," said Dumbledore in an amused voice, "Miss Fawcett and Mr. Summers thought they'd do the same thing and are now being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. Though I must say that they didn't look anything quite a fine as yours. Up to the hospital wing you go."  
  
"Wow Lara," said Lee impressed, "You really can predict the future." Lara looked to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor," began Lara, "Why did you really put up the Age Line?"  
  
"Why Lara," said Dumbledore, "Didn't I say it was for the safety of the students?" Lara grinned.  
  
"I know that's not true," confided Lara when she had asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to move on ahead, "You want to keep Harry from it don't you? It wouldn't have mattered who put their name is because the Goblet would still have to pick the best."  
  
"You're quite perceptive Miss Stone," commented Professor Dumbledore. Lara then grew serious.  
  
"Professor," said Lara, "It won't work. Someone already put Harry's name in the goblet last night. I know it. I've known all along that someone's after him. The only question is who. I've only looked far enough into the future to see that Harry will be a seventh champion. The only question is who will be the eight." Lara soon left Professor Dumbledore not wishing to see the expression on his face before she plastered on a smile at the others.  
  
"What were you telling the professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Just asking about my curriculums," said Lara with a shrug before giving a sideways glance at Harry.  
  
"Well, I just did it," said a female voice behind them, "I put my name in the goblet."  
  
"You're kidding," said Ron now very impressed.  
  
"I didn't know you were seventeen," said Harry.  
  
"Don't see a beard on her do you?" asked Ron. Angelina grinned and turned to Lara.  
  
"So, Lara, I heard you were a seer," said Angelina, "So who are the Hogwarts champions?" Lara smiled.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to dispense that information but I feel a happiness coming from your aura tonight," said Lara smiling. Angelina shrieked with joy.  
  
"I'm counting on it," said the girl before moving off. Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned to Lara.  
  
"You already know who the champions are?" asked Ron excitement in his voice.  
  
"I'm not telling," said Lara, "So what do you guys want to do today?"  
  
"Harry, you wanna play some wizard chess?" asked Ron. The two nodded and went off. Lara turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, let's go to the library," suggested Lara, "There's something I want to look up." Hermione nodded and went on the way to the library.  
  
"I have to admit I'm happy that someone else other than me is into books," said Hermione.  
  
"It's the spells I'm really infatuated with," said Lara, "Though I have to say books in general are really fun. My parents used to get so annoyed when I'd be reading some book about the history of runes rather than clearing up the yard." Hermione laughed.  
  
"So what were you going to look up?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's a book on poisons and antidotes," said Lara, "I like doing Potions and I just want to do some extra studying. How about you?"  
  
"More on elf rights," said Hermione while she kept browsing.  
  
"Really, Hermione the elves want to be servants," insisted Lara before sitting down her nose in the books. Hermione followed soon afterwards. After two hours they raised their heads in annoyance as the loud whispers of girls snatched away their concentration.  
  
"It's that seeker Krum or something," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Let's go to the lake," suggested Lara packing up her things and checking out one of the books. The two spent the rest of the day at the lake and were met by Harry and Ron at the Great Hall. Eric, Tom, and John were with them.  
  
"C'mon, you missed Halloween dinner but they're announcing the champions right now," said Eric eagerly.  
  
"Why are you still here?" asked Lara before sitting down and staring attentively at Dumbledore who was in front of the Goblet of Fire. He gave a smile before a sheet of paper came from the goblet.  
  
"The champions from Beauxbatons will be Eric Merlot and Fleur Delacour," said Dumbledore. Multiple cheers were heard from boys and girls as the pair went to the door behind the teacher's table. "From Durmstrang will be Victor Krum and Tatia Poliakoff," announced Dumbledore. Viktor looked surlier than usual but the girl had a nice grin as she walked with Viktor to where Eric and Fleur went. The last they saw of her was her sheet of black hair. "Our Hogwarts champions are Cedric Diggory and Angelina Johnson," said Dumbledore proudly, "Now that we have all our ch-" Dumbledore stopped as another sheet of paper appeared from the goblet. He took it and his face grew white. "Harry Potter and Lara Stone."  
  
Chapter 8: Eight Champions  
  
The Hall stood still as if in suspended animation. "Well, Harry and Lara, go on with the other champions," said Dumbledore. The two stood and walked to the door behind Dumbledore not looking into anyone's eyes.  
  
"What eez it?" asked Fleur when Lara and Harry appeared, "Do zey want us back in ze hall?" Fleur had thought that Lara and Harry were messengers. Harry was silent as Lara stared at her coldly. Just then the teachers and the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang walked in.  
  
"This is an outrage Dumbledore!" roared Karkaroff when they were inside. Mr. Crouch was silent as Mr. Bagman looked positively giddy.  
  
"I agree with Karkaroff," said Madame Maxime, "Going on about zis better international relations when you go behind our backs and add more champions from your school. I refuse to have my school compete in zis joke of a competition." Lara turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, do you really want to do this competition?" asked Lara in a voice that only she and Harry could hear. Harry shook his head. "Good, hopefully I can get us out of this," said Lara.  
  
"Excuse me, will someone please tell us what is going on?" asked Cedric.  
  
"May I introduce the fourth team?" said Bagman proudly.  
  
"Vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman," said Viktor.  
  
"Joke? My, I believe this is no joke," said Mr. Bagman, "The Goblet of Fire pulled out Harry's and Lara's name."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Fleur, "How could zey let children into zis competition?!"  
  
"Don't believe that's possible Stone," said Moody, "Once the Goblet of Fire pulls out your name you can't back out."  
  
"What is ze meaning of zis Dumbly-dorr?" asked Madame Maxime positively mad.  
  
"Weren't we under the impression that your age line would keep underage wizards Dumbledore?" asked Karkaroff wearing a steely smile and eyes that were almost as cold as Lara's.  
  
"That's enough everyone," said Dumbledore before turning to Lara and Harry, "Did any of you put your names in the Goblet of Fire." Lara and Harry shook their heads.  
  
"Zey are both lying!" claimed Madame Maxime.  
  
"Why don't we ask Barty here," suggested Ludo Bagman, "He knows the rule book front and back." They all turned to Mr. Crouch.  
  
"The rules of the tournament states that any name that comes from the goblet of fire must compete under the magical contract that we all signed," said Mr. Crouch, "They must all compete."  
  
"Zis is not fair," said Fleur, "We ave all worked hard and those children get in without any concern."  
  
"Miss Delacour, if anyone has any right to complain it's Lara and Harry," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Why should zey complain? They have the honor of zer schools and the chance to win 1000 Galleons!" exclaimed Fleur.  
  
"May I speak Professor?" asked Lara.  
  
"Go ahead Lara," said Professor Dumbledore kindly.  
  
"I have no intention of going through with this competition," said Lara, "And I've also read about this competition. If one team member is unable to compete in the tournament the school is disqualified. I request that the headmaster of Hogwarts expel me." The whole room was silent.  
  
"Lara, you can't," said Harry, "Where are you supposed to go? Your parents are already dead and you have no home to go to!"  
  
"It's all right Harry," said Lara, "As long as you don't compete in this tournament. Dark things will befall the champions of this tournament. Throughout the year they walk the path between life and death. If I can keep you from it, expulsion will be no big deal." Everyone looked at Lara uncomfortably as she gazed back at them with solemn eyes and then back at Dumbledore who was now quiet.  
  
"Lara, I do not accept your offer for expulsion," said Dumbledore firmly, "Now, it has been decided that you must compete. After Mr. Bagman has given you your instructions you will all go to bed."  
  
"Professor," said Lara quietly so that only she and Dumbledore could hear, "If you don't expel me I won't be able to prevent the events that will happen in the future. I don't have to be a Seer to know that." At that, she went to Mr. Bagman who was already explaining.  
  
"Now, the first task is to see your daring," began Mr. Bagman, "Courage to face the unknown is a very important part in a wizard. The first task will take place on November twenty-fourth in front of the rest of the students and the panel of judges. You are not to ask for any help from your teachers and you may only have your wand. You will receive information on the second task after the first. Due to the excessive time you will spend for the tasks, you are all exempt from end of year tests."  
  
"Now, why don't you all go to bed," suggested Dumbledore. The Hogwarts students nodded and went off. Lara was stopped by Eric.  
  
"Hey Lara!" called Eric.  
  
"What?" she asked in a weary voice.  
  
"Guess it'll be like old times huh," said the boy with a grin, "You know, competing against each other. I'll see you later." Lara went to join Harry and Angelina who were on their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Hey Angelina," said Lara in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Do you believe Harry and me when we said we didn't put our names into the goblet?" asked Lara. Angeline grinned.  
  
"Of course," said the girl, "Besides, you were the one who told me I would get it. Don't know about Cedric though. Anyways, I'm glad three Gryffindors got to be champions!" When they reached the Common Room a large amount of cheers erupted.  
  
"How'd you two do it?" asked Fred grinning at the quiet Harry and cold Lara.  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Lara before going upstairs. 


	3. Part 3

Chapter 9: Mr. Ollivander and the Wands  
  
When Lara woke up Hermione went to meet her at the table. "I wouldn't talk to Harry about Ron right now," said Hermione.  
  
"Why not?" asked Lara.  
  
"Ron got jealous that Harry turned out to be one of the champions and now they're both not speaking to each other," said Hermione.  
  
"Let's not get caught in the crossfire," suggested Lara. Now, Lara and Hermione had turned out to be best friends and they grinned at each other. Just then Harry walked in.  
  
"Hey where's Ron?" asked the boy.  
  
"He left with Seamus and Dean," replied Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Lara trying to change the subject, "Why don't you mail Sirius with a letter about the tournament?"  
  
"Why? He's going to hear about it anyway," snapped Harry.  
  
"Don't lose your temper on us Harry," warned Lara, "Now, if you don't tell him I will. Here's Talon now." The falcon swooped down to Lara who gave him a hug. Harry gave Lara a quickly scribbled note. Lara grinned before tying the note to Talon and sending him off. The next day, Harry had hoped everything would calm down but to no avail. During Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, they were giving the cold shoulder only to Harry and Lara but we're fairly nice with the rest because of Angelina.  
  
"I can't believe this," muttered Harry, "The whole school's shunning me."  
  
"Don't let it get to you Harry," muttered Lara, "They're not worth it. Just leave it alone. It'll all sort out in the end." At Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid had pulled Harry and Lara aside.  
  
"So," began Hagrid, "You two are Hogwarts champions."  
  
"Hagrid, we didn't tell anyone to put our names in the goblet," said Harry. Lara turned away.  
  
"Hagrid, I'm going to take my skrewt to a walk in the edge of the Forbidden Forest," said Lara before walking to the lake.  
  
"Hello there," said the skrewt.  
  
"Hey," greeted Lara.  
  
"I want some blood," said the skrewt.  
  
"I don't have any blood," said Lara. The skrewt repeated it's wishes. Lara rolled her eyes and used her wand to take a fish out of the water. She killed it in one snap and tossed it to the skrewt who drank its blood greedily.  
  
"Thanks," said the skrewt, "Don't worry, I'll repay you someday."  
  
"Just don't suck my blood," said Lara before depositing the skrewt into its box with the rest of the skrewts. It seemed she was the only one who didn't have any burns or bites on her. The next few days moved on and still everyone was shunning her and Lara except for Hermione. Double Potions was one of Lara's most memorable experiences. She and Harry had walked in and a message came to greet the two.  
  
Support the REAL  
  
Hogwarts Champions  
  
"Don't you love it Potter?" sneered Malfoy, "And look what else it does. Just press on the badge and it goes-"  
  
Potter and Stone  
  
are CHEATS   
  
Lara went to her seat quietly putting a restraining hand on Harry.  
  
"What's the matter Stone?" asked Malfoy, "Is all you know to do the Avada Kedavra?" Lara pointed her want at Malfoy calmly. Revaro. Every badge erased all its messages and all it was then was a blank badge.  
  
"You really have to teach me that spell," said Harry.  
  
"One of my favorites," said Lara. Malfoy glared at Lara.  
  
"Densaugeo!" bellowed Malfoy just as Lara calmly raised her wand and muttered Protio Shiala. A shield went up around her, Harry, and Hermione absorbing the spell.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Malfoy," said Lara calmly, "I know enough curses to give each person in this school suffering from a different jinx each." Just then Snape walked in about to take a few more points from Gryffindor for not sitting down when class started when Dennis Creevey walked in.  
  
"What?" asked Snape annoyed.  
  
"Mr. Bagman wants Harry and Lara to go into Professor McGonagall's room," said Dennis.  
  
"Potter and Stone have two more periods of Potions to finish," said Snape coldly.  
  
"Mr. Bagman needs them now," said Dennis.  
  
"Fine, you two keep your stuff here," said Snape, "I want to test you on your antidotes later."  
  
"Sir, they have to take their things with them," squeaked Colin, "All the champions-"  
  
"Fine then!" snapped Snape, "Take your bags and get out of my sight." Lara and Harry stood up shouldering their bags and leaving with Colin. Colin looked up to Harry with a grin.  
  
"It's great isn't it Harry?" asked Colin with a grin, "I mean you being one of the Champions!"  
  
"What do they want us for Colin?" asked Lara.  
  
"Hey, you're Lara!" exclaimed Colin, "My brother Dennis has been raving about you for awhile now."  
  
"He's a good kid," commented Lara before the two walked into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"There's our fourth pair," said Mr. Bagman when Lara and Harry walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why we're wand weighing," answered Mr. Bagman, "Just to make sure that your wand are all right. Mr. Ollivander is with Dumbledore right now. Then we're going to have a photo shoot. By the way, this is Rita Skeeter. She's going to be doing an article on the Hexwizard Tournament." Lara and Harry looked at the woman with short curly hair and two-inch crimson nails. She turned to Harry.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a little word with Harry," said Rita, "You know since he's so famous already."  
  
"Good luck Harry," said Lara before walking over to Eric. They had decided to be friends again.  
  
"Hey," greeted Eric.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Lara, "Are you waiting for Mr. Ollivander too?"  
  
"Yup," said Eric.  
  
"Let me see your wand," said Lara. Eric handed it over.  
  
"It's still the same," commented Lara, "I remember being so jealous that you had a wand and I didn't."  
  
"And then you tried running off with it but you were too slow and I caught you," said Eric with a grin. Lara grew a shade of pink. Just then Dumbledore walked in and pulled Harry out of the broom cupboard after a few quick words with Rita. He stood in front of everyone with Mr. Ollivander, an ancient man who made wands for probably close to all the wizards in Britain.  
  
"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, "He will be checking your wands to make sure they are in tip top condition before the tournament."  
  
"Mademoiselle Delacour," said Mr. Ollivander, "If you please." Fleur went forward and presented her wand. Mr. Ollivander looked at it carefully. "Hmm," he muttered, "Nine and a half inches, rosewood, and ah-"  
  
"An 'air from ze 'ead of a vela," said Fleur, "From my grandmuzzer."  
  
"Well," said Mr. Ollivander, "This wand looks fine, Eric Merlot?" Eric handed his over. "Hmmm, this is holly, ten inches, heartstring of a dragon, nicely crafted. All right Mr. Merlot, off you go. Miss Tatia next?" Tatia went forward and handed her wand to him.  
  
"Yes, a Gregorovitch creation is that right? Yes good for lightweight use but the trademark is pretty unnecessary," said Mr. Ollivander observing the twist on the wand, "Mr. Krum? Yes another Gregorovitch wand. Slightly on the heavy side but it does add some power. Now, Miss Johnson?" Angelina went up and gave the wand to Mr. Ollivander. "Yes, ten inches, willow, phoenix feather. Very nice. Here you go Miss Johnson. Now Mr. Diggory?" Cedric did the same as Angelina.  
  
"Hmm, twelve and a quarter inches, ash, and a single hair from a unicorn. Do you treat it regularly?"  
  
"Polished it last night," replied Cedric proudly.  
  
"Here you are," said Mr. Ollivander, "Now, Harry Potter." Harry was trying to wipe off some of the dirt on his wand before giving it to Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander made no comment about Harry's wand observing it much longer than the other champions did before muttering a spell making wine come out of it before giving it back to Harry. Lara didn't need to be told to come forward. She handed her wand to Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Here you are Mr. Ollivander," said Lara.  
  
"Ah, Miss Stone, you used one of my wands," said Mr. Ollivander, "Yes, I remember this wand very clearly. Quite a masterpiece this wand is. Balances itself on all aspects of magic along with being one of my more powerful wands. Twelve inches, willow, and the phoenix feather of one I know you hold dear in your heart. Yes, your parents asked me to make this wand customized."  
  
"Thank you," said Lara. Afterwards Rita Skeeter asked everyone to come together for pictures specifically putting Harry at the front though the photographer was keener to place Fleur in front of everyone. Lara was placed in between Eric and Krum who was trying to go to the back where no one could see him. Tatia, Cedric, and Angelina were placed on the other side and the heads of schools in the back. At last they were free to go and Lara called Mr. Ollivander when they had gone outside.  
  
"What is it Miss Stone?" asked Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, is it all right if you can make a wand for me?" asked Lara, "I have my money right here, but please don't tell anyone, this can be our little secret."  
  
"And may I ask whom this wand is for?" asked Mr. Ollivander. Lara grinned.  
  
"Sirius Black," whispered Lara in Mr. Ollivander's ears. The old man smiled.  
  
"Yes, I remember the boy," said Mr. Ollivander, "Very nice child. And I hope you'll know where he is when I send you the wand. I always knew he was innocent. Too good to be made a criminal. Well then, I'll send a wand as similar as I can to his soon Lara." Lara grinned thankfully and handed Mr. Ollivander the money before walking off. Lara met up with Harry at the dinner table.  
  
"We're you asking Mr. Ollivander for a wand for Sirius?" asked Harry when she had sat down. The two were alone since Hermione had gone to the library. He had remembered Lara's letter.  
  
"Yup," said Lara, "He said he would send it as soon as possible." After dinner, she and Harry went to the Common Room where they came across Ron.  
  
"There's a letter for you," said Ron before walking off.  
  
"Are you still not talking to each other?" asked Lara.  
  
"It's not my fault," said Harry before taking the letter from the school owl. Lara sat next to him to read the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Can you make sure you'll be alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower on November 22 at one o'clock in the morning? Tell me before then.  
  
Sirius  
  
Chapter 10: Dragons  
  
The only thing that made Harry feel better the next few weeks was the prospect of seeing Sirius. The article Rita Skeeter had written when she and Harry were in the broom cupboard turned Harry into a laughing stock. People would ask him if he needed a tissue because Rita had said Harry cried at night since the death of his parents. Meanwhile, Viktor Krum had been spending an awful lot of time in the library when Lara and Hermione were in there. So, Lara had made it a habit to spend as little time there as possible. She would check out a few books and then head for the lake, which had come to be her favorite spot to take a break. On the Saturday before the first task, there was a scheduled meeting to Hogsmeade. Eric had cornered Lara at the lake about the Hogsmeade meeting.  
  
"What about it?" asked Lara.  
  
"You want to spend the day with me at Hogsmeade?" asked Eric as he sat down next to Lara. Lara laughed. At least she and Eric were on speaking terms.  
  
"Don't tell me the great Eric Merlot can't even find a date to go to Hogsmeade and has to lower himself down to asking a friend to go with him," teased Lara, "Did Tim and John have dates?" Eric grew red.  
  
"Yeah," said Eric, "But I was going to ask you anyway. Since I've never been to Hogsmeade I thought you could show me around."  
  
"Fine, but I warn you," said Lara, "I've only gone there twice."  
  
"Great," said Eric standing up with a grin, "I'll see you then."  
  
"So you're going to Hogsmeade with Eric?" asked Hermione in bed that night.  
  
"You mean that cute guy from Beauxbatons," asked Parvati who was now up.  
  
"Yeah," said Lara, "He had no one else to go with since Tim and John were busy and he said none of the girls had asked him so he was left with me."  
  
"He probably likes you," said Lavender with a grin, "You know. Since you two were childhood friends."  
  
"No way," said Lara, "We always fight."  
  
"And there's the age difference," added Hermione before sighing, "Guess I'll be with Harry on my own then. He still won't speak to Ron." Soon the Hogsmeade day came and Lara had dressed in a light purple outfit.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," said Lara to Hermione and Harry, who was in his Invisibility Cloak, when they separated.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Eric casually his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I want to buy some sweets from Honeydukes," said Lara.  
  
"All right," said Eric as the two made their way to the Sweets shop. John and Tim had come to Eric and Lara with their dates.  
  
"Have you two gone to Madam Puddifoot's?" asked Tim winking at John.  
  
"Yeah the girls just took us there," said John, "Why don't you two check it out." Lara and Eric shrugged and followed Tim's instructions to the café. Lara's eyes widened when she had seen the many couples there. Eric was cursing at his friends inside. A woman had taken them to a seat and left after Eric had ordered two butterbeers.  
  
"Wonder why your friends took us to a place where couples went," murmured Lara curiously.  
  
"Because they're idiots," muttered Eric to himself.  
  
"Tell me Eric," said Lara with a smile, "Do you still like Quidditch?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" asked Eric smiling. That one comment broke the ice and the two were talking enthusiastically about the game. After awhile Lara's stomach grumbled.  
  
"I'm getting a little hungry," said Lara, "I'm in the mood for something really sweet."  
  
"You want to share a slice of cake?" asked Eric.  
  
"That sounds great," said Lara enthusiastically. The waitress appeared with a large slice of strawberry cake to Lara's delight.  
  
"Ladies first," said Eric.  
  
"Yum," said Lara when she had taken a bite. Eric also took a bite. Lara gave a laugh.  
  
"What?" asked Eric looking around.  
  
"There's whipped cream on your chin," said Lara before reaching forward and taking it off.  
  
"Thanks," said Eric. Lara grinned.  
  
"You know," began Lara, "This feels just like old times when we always used to play. I really miss back then. Anyway, you just one year left of school right?"  
  
"Yup," said Eric, "I can't wait."  
  
"Have you thought of a career?" asked Lara.  
  
"An Auror," said Eric, "What about you? Your parents were Aurors but you wouldn't do too badly as a Seer or someone who handles animals."  
  
"I've always wanted to be an Auror," said Lara, "But I'm not sure I should be a freelance Auror like my parents so I can travel all over or just work for the Britain Ministry."  
  
"Same here," said Eric, "But, I've still got extra years of training to be an Auror so I don't have to think of it now." The two had talked the day away and it was then time to go.  
  
"See you at the first task," said Lara.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss for paying the bill and taking you out?" asked Eric pretending to be offended.  
  
"Don't get too full of yourself," said Lara with a smile before going upstairs to bed. Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender were awake when Lara had come in.  
  
"How was the date?" asked Hermione nonchalantly.  
  
"It wasn't a date," said Lara, "We just went to a cafe to talk."  
  
"Madam Puddifoot's?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Yeah," answered Lara, "You know the place?"  
  
"I know of the place," said Lavender.  
  
"It's where all the couples go," said Parvati with a grin.  
  
"I'm going to kill Eric's friends for that," muttered Lara to herself. When Parvati and Lavender had fallen asleep, Hermione crept to Lara.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you Harry went to meet Hagrid tonight and that in case you forgot," began Hermione, "You're supposed to be meeting Sirius in a few minutes." Lara's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," said Lara before creeping out of the room and sitting on the arm chair waiting for Harry.  
  
"So you remembered," said Harry when he had walked in.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Lara.  
  
"Hagrid wanted to meet me and I just found the first task," said Harry.  
  
"And what is it?" asked Sirius who had just appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Dragons," said Harry.  
  
"That might be a tough one," commented Sirius.  
  
"I could talk to them," offered Lara, "But it won't be easy. They're pretty stubborn." 


End file.
